The Freak Duet
by KoibitoAnime
Summary: By day he's a bartender, By night he's YouTube sensation The Little Crow. Shoyo Hinata hides behind a screen and different name due to severe stage fright, but when Tobio Kageyama, the lead singer of a world famous band, comes around, Hinata finds himself wishing for more, but will he find the courage before its too late? A/N: Full Summary and List of Pairings Inside.
1. The Freak Opportunity

Full Summary: My name is Shoyo Hinata and I am The Little Crow. But don't tell anyone. Besides you, myself, and my best friend Kenma, no one knows. But I guess I should explain who the Little Crow is. The Little Crow is my YouTube channel where I post covers of songs and my own original songs. At first it was just something I did for stress relief, but as I posted more videos my views and subscribers went up and suddenly my videos started going viral. So why does no one know it's me? Because my videos are usually a blank screen or some kind of lyrical video. I never post a video of myself singing, mainly because I have deadly stage fright even behind a camera. I can't help but think of all the millions… of people… that might be on the other side. Anyyyways… The point is I didn't think my secret identity would last long, but I also didn't think I would out myself. On purpose. For a boy. What was I thinking? Hell I don't know. But this is the story of how I met this asshole named Kageyama.

Pairings: Kageyama x Hinata, Yamaguchi x Tsukishima, Kenma x Kuroo, Diachi x Suga,

A/N: Rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

…..

After six hours on his feet, Hinata was finally free. Hinata had spent the first part of his day at work, which was at Ukai's Lounge where he bartended. Hinata enjoyed work, his boss, Ukai, is really cool; he looks like a gangster with his piercings and 'I don't give a fuck' sort of demeanor, but he's actually a chill guy. Ukai's the grandson of the original owner who started the lounge almost 60 years ago. The only tough part was Ukai lost all of his credibility when his grandfather retired recently. Since then business had slowed and he had a hard time finding people to perform.

Hinata sighed before digging his phone out of his locker. Three new messages.

One was from Kenma.

 _Check you channel._ Was all he said.

Alrighty…

Two from Yamaguchi.

 _Shoyo! Let's get drinks when you get off!_

 _I've decided you don't have a choice. I'll pick you up from work._

Hinata sighed. He needed to get Yamaguchi laid otherwise they'll both need new livers with how much Yamaguchi drug him to bars and parties.

Not a second later, Hinata heard the door to the breakroom open. Hinata turned to see Yachi with a duffle bag in hand.

"Your, uh, friend is here and he gave this to me to give you."

"Oh. Thank you, Yachi."

"No Problem." She said with a smile.

"Do you mind watching the door for me? I'm just gonna change here really quick."

"Sure. I'll be right outside."

As soon as Yachi closed the door, Hinata started to change. Yamaguchi had picked out a bright orange v-neck that matched his hair with my black sweater cardigan and jeans. After Hinata was done, he quickly shoved his work clothes into the duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder before heading out the door, but Hinata was greeted by some unwanted company.

Yachi was backed up in a corner looking scared out of her mind by this chick named Yuki and two of her friends. Yuki was one of the main performers here. She thought because she could sing, she owned the place, which made Hinata immediate despise her.

"Oh honey, you're still here? I surprised they keep you around with a face like that." Yuki said with a snide look on her face.

"You should leave before you scare all the customers away." One of her backup singers added.

Yachi looked away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and her body shaking.

"HEY!" Hinata yelled as he came rushing towards them. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh dear. The talentless grade school kid thinks he's scary." Yuki bent down so they were eye level. "Hurry home, it's getting dark. You don't want to stay out past your curfew."

The girls behind her giggled. Hinata tilted his head, his eyes wide with confidence.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"Do what?" She snapped.

"Bend over."

Yuki visibly tensed before straightening, her face boiling with anger. "You asshole. You have no idea who I am."

"No I have a very good idea. You're just a washed up singer, who thinks she can walk all over people because you think you have talent. But there's so much more to singing than that."

Yuki glared at Hinata, not saying anything for a moment until she finally turned her head and yelled, "UKAI!"

Hinata saw Ukai behind the bar. He set down the glass he was cleaning and sighed before jogging over to where they were standing.

"What's going on?"

"Hinata's been sexually harassing me."

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?" Hinata yelled. "She was just harassing Yachi!"

"Prove it." She snapped back. Ukai sighed. "Ukai, I refuse to perform if this pervert is still here!"

"What the hell? I'm not even-"

"Hinata, Can I speak with you in private?" Ukai said tensely. "Yachi, you can leave early if you'd like."

Yachi nodded quickly and ran into the breakroom. I glared at Yuki one last time before following Ukai.

Once they were a safe distance away from Yuki and her friends, Ukai sighed heavily. He looked like he had aged 5 years in those short few minutes.

"Ukai, you gotta believe me. I didn't-"

"I know. She pulls bullshit like this all the time." Ukai said with his teeth clenched.

"Why do you keep her here?"

"I have no other choice. I've been asking around for months, but we're not like some of these big name clubs. No one will take my business seriously." Ukai said massaging his temples.

I felt really bad for causing more trouble for him. He's already been stressed out over keeping the lounge in business and here I was causing more stress.

"Ukai, don't worry about it. I understand."

Ukai looked up, his eyes shining, "Really?"

"Yea, don't worry about it."

"I'm really sorry it came to this."

I laughed awkwardly, "It's okay. Just promise you'll give me a good reference for my next job."

"You have my word."

….

"I don't believe you lost your job." Yamaguchi said right after Hinata finished explaining why he was so late meeting Yamaguchi.

They were sitting at a table in the Datekou Bar, enjoying some well-deserved drinks. It was Friday night so it was fairly busy, waiters and waitresses buzzed around serving customers in the dimmed, modern setting of the bar. Games and races played softly in the background on various TVs, none of them were volleyball, so it doesn't interest them. Kenma sat next to Yamaguchi, nose deep in his phone. Apparently, he was talking to this guy named Kuroo, who he had run into just a few weeks earlier.

"I know. That bitch gets away with everything." Hinata said bitterly taking a large swig of my beer. "But I don't regret any of it. Yachi didn't deserve to be treated like that."

"Definitely, you did the right thing." Yamaguchi added with a smile. Hinata smiled back at him.

"Ya know? I'm going to miss working there though. I thought, maybe one day, I'd work up the courage to sing on stage too. If I wasn't such a scaredy cat, I could have helped Ukai out. Maybe helped out the business more so he wasn't stressed out." He confessed.

"You should really try getting serious about your singing career."

"I don't know…" Hinata said biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

"Seriously," he said pointing his beer at me. "You're a really good singer. Like really fucking good. Tell him, Kenma."

"Shoyo, you should go for it."

"I'll try, but I gotta work on the whole stage fright thing, otherwise it'll all be for nothing if I pass out in the middle of recording."

"Or if you just freeze up like you normally do." Kenma added oh so helpfully.

"Not helping!"

Yamaguchi laughed, "It's okay, we'll help you overcome your stage fright."

"Thanks, you guys are the best."

Not long after that, two guys approached our table. They were both tall, one was skinny with blond hair and black framed glasses. The other looked like he had just gotten out of bed with black, messy hair.

"Kuroo." Kenma said his cheeks heating.

Hinata and Yamaguchi tilted my head in confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash your party, but I missed my little kitten."

His kitten? They looked at Kenma who was completely beet red now. Was he talking about Kenma?

"It's okay…" Kenma mumbled, most likely embarrassed.

"Do you mind if we join you? By the way this is my friend, Kei Tsukishima, we work together at the studio" Kuroo said as he pulled a chair up next to Kenma. His friend, Tsukishima took the spare seat next to me.

Kenma immediately went into deep conversation with Kuroo, while Yamaguchi stared at Kuroo's friend, but once he finally realized he was staring, he turned away, his cheeks red.

Out of the corner of my eye, Hinata saw a smirk appear on Tsukishima's face as he stared back at Yamaguchi.

"So?" Tsukishima asked.

"My name's Tadashi Yamaguchi and that's my friend Hinata sitting right next to you."

"Oh, I didn't even see him there." Tsukishima said with a slight flirty tone.

Hinata huffed at his insult, but he was better than that and didn't respond. Instead, Hinata sipped his beer hoping it was a magic potion that would make a hot guy appear for him. Yamaguchi giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Yamaguchi." He added.

It had been a very long half an hour before Hinata decided his beer hadn't worked and his hot guy wasn't showing up. He stood up only intending on getting another drink, but when no one would give him the time of day, he decided it was time to make his way home. He only felt like a nuisance being here.

Hinata moped all the way back to his empty apartment, the slight chill in the air biting at his cheeks as he walked the few miles home.

….

The next morning, Hinata woke up to a loud banging that sounded like someone was at his door. Hinata opened his eyes to be blinded by the delicate rays of light shining through bedroom window; his head started to throb. Hinata closed his eyes hoping the pain would go away. The pain slowly faded as his body and mind relaxed, blocking out the light, but someone had other plans.

The loud banging continued. Hinata groaned not wanting to deal with one of the only two options he had of people that might be at his door. After hearing the loud banging a third time, Hinata decided he couldn't continue to ignore it. Hinata got up only to realize he was naked. Hinata sighed.

 _Reminder to self not to let myself get drunk in public since I seem to lose layers of clothing as I become more drunk._ Hinata thought.

Hinata quickly grabbed a pair of spare gym shorts and slide them on before grabbing his phone that somehow made it to his night stand in one piece.

"Well hopefully I didn't text anything embarrassing to my non-existent ex-boyfriends."

But Hinata did, however, have quite a few text messages. Dozens from Yamaguchi and Kenma.

From Kenma:

 _You okay?_

 _I hope you got home okay. Text me._

From Yamaguchi:

 _I'm really sorry about last night. Did you get home okay?_

 _Hinata?_

 _I'm coming by your apartment if you don't answer me._

 _I'm headed over._

"Hinata?" A familiar voice said.

Hinata turned to see Yamaguchi right outside his room.

That was fast. Good thing he put pants on.

"Oh thank god. You're alright. Why didn't you answer my texts? Kenma and I have been worried sick!" Yamaguchi said with a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, Mom." Hinata grumbled.

"I'm serious. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"I did." Hinata said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh.." He said suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"Now if you don't mind. I have a serious hangover.."

Yamaguchi sighed. "I'll make you some of my homemade hangover cure."

"Seriously? You know how to make shit like that?"

"Yea, you know me, I drink all the time, so knowing how to make a damn near instant hangover cure comes in handy."

"Alright…"

Hinata plopped down on the couch, letting his eyes close and body relax in hopes it would temporarily relieve his hangover. Luckily, Yamaguchi came to his rescue not long after with his magical hangover cure. Most people would have looked at it and said no way in hell, but Hinata didn't care at the moment. He grabbed the glass of ugly pink mush and drank it greedily.

"Good, right?"

"Yea, actually."

"As long as you drink it all, you'll be good as new in an hour or so."

"You're the best, Yamaguchi."

"No, not really." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel really bad about last night. I didn't mean to leave you out like that."

"It's alright." Hinata said with his usual bright smile.

"No, let me make it up to you. Kuroo actually owns a recording studio called Nekoma Studios in town, Tsukki-"

"Tsukki?"

"The guy with the glasses, Tsukishima, he works with Kuroo and they'd love to bring you in to record some of your songs as a test run."

"I can't sing in front of a bunch of people…"

"It won't be! Just me and Tsukki. He'll record it so Kuroo and the other producers can listen to it later."

That might work… Maybe Hinata's luck was changing. Maybe he could pursue a really career in music.

"From what Tsukki told me, the studio is incredibly popular. Have you heard of the band Karasuno?"

"I think so…"

"They're a huge up and coming band. Last year they won a Grammy for best rock song."

"Oh yea, I think I've heard some of their songs."

"Kuroo records all of their albums, which have sold over 20 million copies."

Hinata nearly choked on his drink. 20 million? Holy shit.

"When do you think you can go in?"

Hinata about passed out.

"U-u-uh well…I-I don't know… Maybe a week? I-I need to pick a s-song and practice and-"

"No problem. There's no rush." Yamaguchi said reassuringly.

"If you say so."


	2. The Freak Meeting

"Why are we here so early?" Kageyama complained.

 _They better have a good reason for getting me out of bed before noon…_ He grumbled in his thoughts.

"I've got a surprise for everyone!" Suga, his manager, sang happily.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what they considered a surprise. For all he knew, their definition of 'surprise' was an all-day event of recording a new song. Kageyama hated recording, to him it was boring. He'd rather play back to back concerts all day where he could sing freely.

Kageyama followed his fellow band members into the studio. No one but Suga seemed to know what was going on. He led us through the lobby into the studio itself where Kageyama found a couple of new faces. One had dark brown hair, he was standing right next to Tsukishima watching intently as he worked. The other had obnoxiously orange hair. He was sitting, headphones on, and eyes closed?

"Everything's ready when you are." Tsukishima said over the mic. I looked back to the orange haired guy, he still had his head down and eyes closed. After a few moments, he nodded.

"That's Shoyo Hinata, Kuroo brought him in personally, and apparently he is really good." Suga said.

Kageyama looked through the glass where this Hinata kid sat, his eyes _still_ closed, but now he was singing. Kageyama watched as Hinata moved softly, holding his headphones as he sang.

"So why are we here?" Kageyama asked grumpily.

Before Suga could answer, Tsukishima took of his headphones and looked to Suga, "You need to hear this."

Kageyama turned to see Suga smiling excitedly as he walked over and grabbed the headphone, once he put them on everyone waited to see his reaction. Not a moment later, his smiled widened and his eyes lit up; he rocked his head back and forth to the beat for about a minute before he stopped and took off his headphones.

"Beautiful." Was all Suga said.

"I wanna hear!" Nishanoya yelled as he jumped up and down next to Suga.

"Me too! Are there more headphones?" Tanaka added.

"It's all recorded, right Tsukishima?"

He nodded. Suga walked over to the mic, but the kid with the brown hair stopped him.

"Wait-" He interrupted. Suga looked at him confused. "Hinata has really bad stage fright, if he sees this many people watched him sing-"

"Too late." Tsukishima interrupted. Everyone turned their attention back to Hinata, who's eyes were now open.

His mouth fell open and his face paled at the sight before him. Before Yamaguchi could saying anything else, Hinata was on the floor.

Suga was the first to run in, being our manager and sort of 'mother' figure, he always the first to help. He leaned down next to Hinata.

"Hinata? Hinata?"

No response. Suga looked to Kageyama.

"Can you help me?" Kageyama walked over to Suga. "Can you pick him up and carry him back to the lobby?"

"I can, doesn't mean I will."

"Kageyama…" Suga said in his 'you're going to be in trouble if you don't do as I say' tone.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "Fine." His cheeks heated as he bent down and scooped up the idiot wedding style and headed towards the lobby. For some reason, no one followed him.

As Kageyama walked, he tried not to think about how great Hinata smelled or how amazing it felt to have his head rest on his shoulder or how cute he looked doing so.

Kageyama shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Cute? Since when did he think like that?

A few moments later, Kageyama could feel Hinata waking up.

"Hmm…" he said groggily.

"You finally awake?"

Kageyama looked down to see Hinata slowly opening his eyes. Once their eyes met, Hinata's eyes widened and he flipped shit. Hinata pushed Kageyama's face away and tried wiggling out of his arms.

"Hey, chill!" Kageyama yelled, but the idiot continued to squirm, so Kageyama dropped him on his ass. "Happy?"

"W-What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his butt.

"You fainted."

"Oh god." Hinata said as he put his head in his hands. Kageyama noticed his cheeks were now tinted pink.

"Hey! You're awake!" Tanaka yelled.

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Y-Yea, I'm really sorry guys…"

"It happens to the best of us." Nishanoya reassured. "Even Asahi here gets stage fright." He said patting Asahi on the back who looked away, embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Y-yea.." Asahi admitted.

"See! So don't worry about it." Nishanoya said with his signature supportive smile.

"Alright. If you say so…" Hinata said shyly.

"How are you feeling?" Suga asked in his worried momma tone.

"Oh I'm fine. No worries."

"I'm glad to hear." Suga said with his signature, sweet smile. "I should properly introduce myself, My name is Koshi Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga. I'm the manager of Karasuno. You've met our singer, Tobio Kageyama. Yu Nishanoya, our drummer. Asahi, our bass. And Tanaka, our guitarist."

"It's nice to meet everyone." Hinata greeted after Suga finished introducing everyone.

"Are you okay to stand?" Suga asked.

"Yea, I think so." Hinata said pushing himself up, except he stumbled a little. Kageyama immediately caught him.

"You okay?" Kageyama asked worried.

"Sorry, I'm still a little light headed."

"Don't push yourself."

"Thanks." Hinata with a small smile. He turned to see Kageyama staring at him. Their eyes met again except instead of freaking out, Hinata was mesmerized by Kageyama's deep, blue eyes. But the connection was broke when someone cleared their throat.

Kageyama and Hinata jumped apart at the reminder that they weren't alone.

"If you guys are done making googly eyes at each other, I'm done editing Hinata's recording." Tsukishima said with a sneer.

Both Kageyama and Hinata were blushing furiously, luckily the attention was turned away from them.

"That was quick." Suga said confused.

"There wasn't much I needed to do." Tsukishima replied.

"Nice! I can't wait to hear! What's your song called?" Nishanoya asked excitedly.

"The World" Hinata said softly.

"Ouhhh… It sounds cool." He said in awe.

"You guys ready?" Suga asked.

Hinata turned to see Suga standing next to a large stereo. Once everyone had nodded, Suga pressed play. Hinata looked away, wanting to hide in a corner. What if he messed up? What if they didn't like his singing? What if they didn't like his song? Oh god…

The music started, the beat fast, it only lasted a few seconds before his singing came in.

 _And when the world's in need of justice  
Drowning out in darkness  
I will be the light that we see  
I can't deny this is a calling  
Humanity is falling  
They need a solution  
It's me_

 _Fruits of my future told me everything  
My dreams have turned to reality_

 _This world is lost  
But it's the end we really want_

 _And when the world's in need of justice  
Drowning out in darkness  
I will be the light that we see  
I can't deny this is a calling  
Humanity is falling  
They need a solution_

 _Someday  
I will take you by the hand  
Guide you  
Together we will soon  
Light the world!_

The song was short, face-paced, and kind of dark, so Hinata was really worried what they would think.

There was silence for a few moments which made Hinata even more nervous. Should he just run away now instead of suffering the humiliation of their reactions? Before he could decide, Tanaka broke the silence.

"Holy shit." Was all he said.

"That was amazing!" Nishanoya said running over to Hinata. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"U-uh well, I've been singing my whole life so…"

"Does this song sound familiar?" Asahi asked.

Hinata tensed up. Shit. He totally forgot that this song was on his YouTube channel. Hinata didn't think this many people would heart it so he wasn't worried at first, but with this many people, of course someone would recognize it.

"I don't think so. Where would you have heard it?" Nishanoya replied.

"Not sure.."

Luckily, Asahi let it drop after that, because Hinata was starting to get nervous that he would recognize it from his YouTube channel.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned to see Suga standing right in front of him.

"If you're not busy, I'd like you to try singing another song for me."

"M-Me? I-I don't think I'd be any good…"

"It's just a few parts in a song I wrote, but we haven't been able to practice it because we need another singer."

Hinata blushed. "I can try, but I'll need to practice.."

"Awesome! Here's your copy of the song. On the CD is just the audio so you can practice with that." Suga said handing him a piece of paper and a CD. "Just give me a call when you're ready to record."

"A-Alright."

Oh shit. Coming to Nekoma Studios today, Hinata never thought he would have met a world famous band, let alone be recording with them. Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata saw Kageyama narrowing his eyes at him. But he didn't think much of it at the time, mainly because Kageyama seemed like a grumpy guy. Little did Hinata know, Kageyama knew he had heart that song before and it didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

…

A/N: I apologize if changing to 3rd person point of view was confusing, but I kind of suck at writing 1st person point of view so I might stick with that.

If you'd like to hear the actual song it called The World- a cover of the Death Note opening by NateWantsToBattle. (I highly recommend it. NateWantsToBattle does a lot of English covers of anime openings and endings, anything from Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, Pokemon, Noragami, and Free! Sadly there isn't a Haikyu one.)

I do not own the rights to the song or lyrics. All rights go to NateWantsToBattle.

Thank you for reading!


	3. The Freak Duet

Chapter 3: The Freak Duet

…..

Hinata sat on his old, brown leather couch curled up with a fleece blanket and his laptop. Since he was now jobless, for the few days, Hinata has spent most of his time on the internet searching for jobs, but he wasn't having much luck.

 _Maybe I could work as a waiter._ Hinata thought as he came across an ad for a job at Applebees.

If he found a decent restaurant, the tips would be good. Hm… Hinata pictured himself trying to serve food at a fancy restaurant. All he could see was him dumping a tray full of hot food on some poor guy.

Hinata sighed. He sucked at everything except singing. Maybe he could try performing… With the help of his friends, maybe he could get over his stage freight. Hinata tried to picture himself singing on stage, just a small stage to start. Hinata smiled at the thought, his heart smiling with him, but his mind brought him back to reality. His mind reminded him of the last time he had performed in front of a crowd. In High School. Where he got rotten tomatoes thrown at him. Hinata visibly shuttered. He never wanted to experience all the abuse that he called his senior year of high school again.

Hinata's mind loved to remind him of all the bad memories. Oh you're having a good day? Here let me change that. Here's some bad memories to bring you down. Or here's some anxiety for no reason to fuck up your day. Man being nervous all day sure drains your batteries. No time for friends or relationships. Just sleep and despair.

Hinata has been fighting depression, and his cousin, anxiety, since his senior year of high school where his life went to hell. After he graduated, things got better, and Hinata was happy, still is, but only at times. He still can't shake his depression. He's always felt bad for Yamaguchi and Kenma for having to deal with his rollercoaster of emotions. Some days, they have to practically break down Hinata's door because Hinata can't get himself to get out of bed. It's hard to make plans. Hinata wants to make plans with them, but some days, more than he wants to admit, he can't bring himself to go out the door. Depression keeps pulling him back to his empty bed.

Hinata sighed, feeling discouraged. Maybe he just needs a break from this mind-numbing job searching. Youtube is always a good distraction. Hinata started off watching some of Karasuno's music videos. Hinata hadn't heard a lot of their songs, but he had to admit, they were really good. They were a twist of rock and pop, with deep soul in the lyrics. Hinata hummed some of the lyrics as he continued to browse. On the right hand side of the page, in the recommendations, was one of a Hinata's videos under his page 'The Little Crow.' Hinata hadn't checked his channel lately especially with everything that was going on, Kenma sort of being MIA since he was dating Kuroo, Hinata being unemployed and having Depression in general, he didn't have the motivation or time. It was one of his favorites called 'The Great Escape' right under the title was the views, about 8 million.

Hinata blinked a few times, staring at the number. 8 million. He counted the digits. Yep that's 8 million. Not 8 thousand. Or 80 thousand. But 8 million views. On his video. It didn't seem real. Hinata clicked on the video. Sure enough, the number of views was the same. A few ten thousand likes, a few thousand dislikes and thousands of comments.

Hinata could feel his heart swell with pride and happiness at the incredible turn out. A small spark of hope lighting within him.

Hinata closed his laptop and hopped up from the couch. Maybe things could work out. Maybe he could sing. But he needs to practice. First things first, he needed food.

…..

16F… Kageyama walked down the hall looking up and down from his scratch piece of paper with Hinata's address on it. Kageyama sighed, not wanting to deal with the dumbass, but another part of him longed to sing with Hinata. Kageyama shook his head, pushing the thoughts back.

Kageyama probably wouldn't have needed to know which apartment it was because he quickly zoned in on Hinata by his voice. As Kageyama walked, he could hear a voice singing, the words were muffled, but became clearer as he walked. Kageyama, creepily, leaned onto the door labeled 16F. He could visibly hear Hinata's stunning voice as he sang freely.

 _If we suppose that I am_

 _Not who I say_

 _Can you say with certainty_

 _That you're even yourself?_

 _Will you be able_

 _To pick up the mess you've made_

 _Once your heart just_

 _Falls apart like it's sand?_

 _I hear someone_

 _Calling out my name_

 _It rings in my ears_

 _It's driving me insane_

Kageyama was taken away by Hinata's voice, he didn't think he'd ever get use to how smooth and light his voice is, but it still held an intense power to it. Kageyama wasn't sure if it was the meaning behind the lyrics or how he sang. Maybe both.

 _Time has frozen_

 _All around my head_

 _I need you to wake me up_

 _I began_

 _To walk straight through_

 _The deepest dark abyss_

 _Swiftly like a gale_

 _I knew I must escape this_

 _I felt as if_

 _My rotting corpse had_

 _Risen back to life_

 _And now's the time that_

 _We break out of our walls_

 _Unite these different Worlds_

 _Before they take it from them_

Hearing Hinata sing again just confirmed Kageyama's suspicions. Kageyama knocked on Hinata's door. A few moments passed without any answer. Kageyama knocked again. Not even a second later, Hinata opened the door, face pale and mouth open.

"D-D-Did you-?" Hinata couldn't finish his sentence before Kageyama cut him off.

"You're the Little Crow."

…

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. How did he-?

Kageyama looked at him confused, or more so like he was an idiot. Hinata watched as Kageyama's nose crinkled. Hinata thought it was cute until he broke the silence.

"Something's burning."

"MY MAC & CHEESE!" Hinata yelled before running off into the kitchen. Luckily, it was just the water boiling over. Hinata quickly took it off the heat and drained the noodles before returning them back to the pot.

Kageyama must have taken Hinata running off as an invitation inside because when Hinata turned around Kageyama was inside his apartment just kind of wandering around.

Hinata decided Kageyama looked content wandering around so Hinata took the moment to finish his mac & cheese. Hinata swiftly poured the delicious, powdered cheese in along with butter and milk before mixing it together.

Hinata mentally debated if he wanted to offer Kageyama some. Hinata looked back and forth between the pot and Kageyama. Hinata knew he could eat the whole box. He wanted to eat the whole box, but it would be 'polite' to offer some.

Kageyama caught on to Hinata looking at him pretty quick. Hinata looked back over at Kageyama who was glaring at him, making Hinata cower back.

"What?" Kageyama demanded.

"D-Did you…" Hinata mumbled.

"I can't hear you, dumbass."

"D-Do you want s-some?" Hinata stuttered out. Kageyama shrugged.

"I guess."

Hinata silently grabbed two bowls and poured half the box in one bowl, half in the other. Okay, Maybe not _exactly_ half, Hinata might have given himself more, but no one's perfect.

Hinata put a fork in each bowl before grabbing them and heading towards his island where Kageyama had already found himself a seat at the island. Hinata slid Kageyama's slightly smaller portion over to him before digging in quickly to his portion.

Hinata was so busy greedily stuffing his face full of delicious cheesy goodness that he hadn't noticed Kageyama wasn't eating.

Once he finally came up for air he asked, "Mff mmmmmm mrffff?!"

"I have no idea what you're saying." Kageyama said dumbfounded.

Hinata swallowed his food quickly before repeating, "Why aren't you eating?"

"You put hotdogs in your mac & cheese?"

"What of it?" Hinata said pouting.

"It's gross."

"You haven't even tried it yet."

Kageyama scrunched his nose again. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of it.

"It's good. You should try it." Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata suspiciously. Hinata gave him a 'really' look. "Try it, ya big baby."

Kageyama glared at him before hesitantly taking a bite. Hinata watched him as he chewed, his expression never changing.

"Soooooooo?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama mumbled something before taking another bite. Hinata smirked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"It's disgusting." Kageyama said with a glare before taking another bite.

Hinata smile widened. _Liar_. Hinata thought, but he decided to leave Kageyama alone.

"So how did you find my apartment?" Hinata wondered.

"Your friend, Yamaguchi, gave it to me."

"Why would he give you my address?"

"Because Suga wanted us to practice together before the recording."

"So you decided to show up without any warning? I happen to be very busy." Hinata grumbled.

"Busy with what?"

"W-well...uh…."

"You weren't doing shit."

"Shut up, you done?" Hinata asked referring to his bowl. Kageyama nodded. "Good, right?"

"Not really..." He mumbled before turning away. Hinata smirked before grabbing their dishes and adding it to the pile in the sink.

"So why aren't you in your videos?" Kageyama asked, making Hinata tense.

Hinata didn't say anything, he just kept his head turned away, suddenly very interested in the tile floors. Kageyama picked up on how tense and distant Hinata suddenly became, so he quickly changed the subject.

"We should probably get going. We don't have the studio all day."

Hinata turned to Kageyama, giving him a small, thankful smile. Kageyama turned away, his cheeks red.

… _.._

(A/N: While singing Kageyama is **Bold** , Hinata is _Italics._ Kageyama and Hinata singing together is _**Both**_ ).

"Ready?" Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded.

Hinata was sitting on a stool inside the recording booth. Kageyama started the music before rushing into the recording booth himself. Kageyama sat on the stool next to Hinata before looking over to Hinata who was nervously playing with his jeans. Kageyama silently hoped he wouldn't pass out this time.

Hinata took a breath as he listened to the music start. Hinata felt the anxious beat of his heart relax as he got into the beat of the music.

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losin' my faith today**

His voice made Hinata's heart skip a beat. He had heard Kageyama sing before but its much different when he's right next to you. His voice was smooth and intense, but not in a way that made Hinata want to cower back. It was intense in a way that Hinata found himself easily singing along with him.

 _Fallin' off the edge today_

 **I am just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 _I'm not superhuman_

 **Someone save me from the hate**

Hinata felt.. something. Something incredible as he sang alongside Kageyama. It was powerful. It was.. Fulfilling.

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 _Falling from my faith today_

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero** _save me now_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me** _just in time_

Hinata could feel a genuine smile spread across his face. He hadn't smiled like this in a long time. Usually, he smiled just a little too big or laughed a little too hard because he didn't really mean it, except today. Today he smiled from his heart.

 **I've gotta fight today**

 **To live another day**

 **Speakin' my mind today**

 _My voice will be heard today_

 **I've gotta make a stand**

 **But I am just a man**

 _I'm not superhuman_

 **My voice will be heard today**

As they sang together, Hinata felt something growing inside of him. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was special.

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 _My voice will be heard today_

 **It's just another kill**

 **The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

He never wanted to stop singing. Even though he had what seemed like a small part in this song, he wanted it to last forever, but he also wanted it to end.

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **I need a hero just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

 **Save me just in time**

Hinata snuck a few peaks at Kageyama, he was rocking his head with the beat of the music as he sang, but he couldn't read anything from his expression. Hinata wanted to know if he felt the same.

 _ **Who's gonna fight for what's right**_

 _ **Who's gonna help us survive**_

 **We're in the fight of our lives**

 _And we're not ready to die_

 _ **Who's gonna fight for the weak**_

 _ **Who's gonna make 'em believe**_

 **I've got a hero** _I've got a hero_

 **Livin' in me**

Was it Passion? Excitement? Hinata couldn't figure it out, but as he sang alongside Kageyama the feeling grew closer.

 _ **I'm gonna fight for what's right**_

 _ **Today I'm speaking my mind**_

 **And if it kills me tonight**

 _I will be ready to die_

 **A hero's not afraid to give his life**

 _ **A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

 **I need a hero to save me now**

 **I need a hero** _save me now_

 **I need a hero to save my life**

 **A hero'll save me** _just in time_

Hinata felt his heart racing as the end of the song neared. His mixed feelings and thoughts buzzing in his mind.

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right**

 **Who's gonna help us survive**

 **I need a hero**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak**

 **Who's gonna make 'em believe**

 **I need a hero**

 **I need a hero**

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

Hinata turned to lock eyes with Kageyama, whose eyes he could not read. But in that moment, Hinata knew. He knew exactly what he was feeling. It was the beginnings of love.

….

A/N: The first song is called 'Great Escape' by: NateWantsToBattle. It is an English cover of the second Attack On Titan ending.

The second song is 'Hero' by: Skillet (One of my personal favorite songs)

All credit goes to the artists, I do not own any rights to these songs.

If you have any recommendations to what songs you'd like to see in this story, feel free to PM me or review below with a name.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
